


The Storm

by jardinsdeminuit



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Julius is the sweetest bean idc, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: For a long time, Alice has wanted to confess her feelings to Julius. She just doesn't know how. When a storm sweeps across Wonderland, she finds that sometimes, certain problems have a knack of solving themselves.
Relationships: Alice Liddell/Julius Monrey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm on a writing break right now, but we've had storms across the Alps for the past couple of days, so I couldn't help but finish this fic. I've had this one sitting on my hard drive for months. When I started writing it, I was just getting back into the fandom and didn't realise that outside of April Season, weather isn't a thing in Wonderland, so think of this as a slight AU where things like storms can happen. Also, this has nothing to do with the Crazy Storm, which is something else I didn't even know existed back then.
> 
> Everyone who's read my other Alice works knows that Julius is my favourite character from the series, so it was a lot of fun writing this little standalone. Obviously this is in a completely different universe to the Blood timeline. Enjoy!

The horizon crackled with lightning, the distant flashes illuminating the evening sky. Alice leaned out of the window and watched it, entranced. She'd never seen a storm this close before, especially not from so high up.

“Are thunderstorms common in this world?” she asked, turning her head.

Seated behind his desk, Julius shook his head. “They're rare. Often they mean things are changing.”

“Changing?” asked Alice, but the Watchmaker didn't elaborate.

A low crash of thunder rolled across the sky as Alice turned back to the window. When she was a child, her mother had taught her that you could estimate how far away a storm was by counting the seconds between the lightning and thunder. She waited until the next flash, then counted under her breath.

“...nine... ten... eleven...”

The sky grumbled with thunder.

“Eleven miles,” she announced, stepping away from the window.

“It's probably moving this way. They often do.” Julius didn't look up as he spoke. His eyes were glued to the clock before him. He was in the process of arranging its various parts across the table, like a pathologist removing the organs of a corpse in autopsy.

A pang of sadness pulled at Alice as she realised how accurate that analogy was. Each clock brought to the tower was a person's heart; by fixing them, Julius allowed them to become people again. She'd been shocked a little scared when she'd first found out the reason Julius kept himself isolated up here, working tirelessly to get each clock ticking again, but now she understood that, like everyone else in this world, Julius had no choice but to meet the demands of his dark role.

 _At least I've never seen him pull a gun out on anyone before,_ she thought.

She walked around to the front of the desk and leaned over, chin in her hands. Her eyes scoured the golden gears, screws and pieces of metal that made up the inside of the clock. No matter how much time she spent with Julius, his work never failed to fascinate her.

Julius sighed. “At least _try_ to hide the fact you're staring.” Despite the coldness of his words, there was an undercurrent of amusement to his tone that Alice wouldn't have picked up on had she not known him for so long.

“Can I get you some coffee?” she asked.

The Watchmaker shook his head again. “This is my last one for today. If I drink coffee now, I won't be able to sleep for hours.”

Alice was shocked. Usually, _she_ was the one forcing Julius to sleep or eat or take any kind of break from his work. In fact, she couldn't remember a time he'd voluntarily gone to bed of his own accord. She'd walked in on him a couple of weeks ago with his head on his desk, snoring softly. Even then, it had taken a fair amount of convincing to get him to his room.

As thunder boomed from the sky again, Alice yawned. “I'm heading up. See you tomorrow, Julius.” She walked around to his side of the desk, bent down and hugged him lightly from behind.

He touched her hand. “Yes. Goodnight.”

Alice's room was on the top floor of the tower. Most of the building was, in Julius's words, 'unliveable', which just translated to 'full of clutter'. Whatever rooms weren't taken up with whirring machinery were stacked full of brown boxes. She had no idea what was inside the boxes, though knowing the Watchmaker, it was probably spare parts and tools. He certainly went through enough.

The room was small but cosy, with a single bed pushed into the corner and a chest-of-drawers which she used to store the handful of books she'd collected since arriving in this world. A single window gave a view of the forest and the distant Amusement Park.

After changing into her nightdress, she slipped into bed and shivered. There always seemed to be a permanent draught in this room. Luckily, Julius had provided her with just about every spare blanket and cushion he owned, so within a few minutes of snuggling up, she was toasty warm.

She'd always enjoyed thunderstorms back home. Watching the rain fall from the safety of her bedroom window while the sky flashed and raged filled her with a calmness that she rarely experienced with any other kind of weather. She felt the same sense of peace now, only there was something else gnawing away at her, too. It was the same thing she'd felt every time she laid her head against the pillow.

Loneliness.

She sighed softly to herself. It had started out small, a warmth that touched her whenever she was around Julius. Running errands, cooking meals, all those chores she'd felt obliged to do in order to repay him for letting her stay in the tower had become things she _wanted_ to do. Ace had joked once that she acted like his wife, a comment that had earned him angry protests from both her and the Watchmaker.

Then she'd started noticing the little things. The way he brushed his hair back over his ear, the small smile he gave her when she handed him his coffee, the slight smell of oil that clung to him even when he was away from his desk.

Before she knew it, he was all she could think about.

She'd been torn about whether to confess to him for a while now. On one hand, she felt she felt uncertain, almost embarrassed, about her feelings. Julius was a workaholic. She doubted his mind strayed away from his clocks long enough to think about that kind of stuff, and even if it did, it was unlikely he'd reciprocate.

But another part of her wanted to try. Even if it resulted in rejection and a great deal of awkwardness between them for a while, she suspected she'd be able to more easily move on if she just knew how he felt. At the moment, it was like being stuck in purgatory.

Pulling the blankets around her, Alice sank deeper in the bed and tried to push her thoughts away. Perhaps she'd just have to accept that Julius would forever be out of her reach, like an island cut off by turbulent waters. As the storm closed in on the tower, she closed her eyes and let the sound of thunder lull her to sleep.

*

She awoke to a tapping on her forehead, like a wet finger jabbing her over and over. The next thing she knew, she was shivering.

Her eyes flickered open. She stared up into a dark grey hole, barely visible in the darkness of the room. It took her a moment tor realise she was looking at a crack in the ceiling.

She slid off the bed. Her nightdress were soaked through. Even now, she watched as water dripped from the hole onto the spot where she'd just been laying. How she hadn't woken up earlier was a mystery.

The sky flashed with lightning. The window shaking as it was thrashed with rain and wind. Alice shook off her hands and pressed her hair, sending drops of water running into her eyes.

“Julius!” she called out.

The Watchmaker pushed open the door a minute later. He took one look at Alice, then the ceiling, and his eyes widened.

“Stay there,” he said, disappearing.

 _Not like I have anywhere to go,_ thought Alice, shivering again.

Julius returned with a large metal bucket. He pushed the bed aside and placed the bucket underneath the hole, catching the stream of rain.

“That should be okay for a few hours,” he said, standing back. “I'll clean up the rest tomorrow.”

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she looked at Julius beside her. He'd changed from his usual long coat into a purple button-up shirt and matching trousers, an outfit that might have been appropriate for a pyjama party if it was thrown by an aristocrat. His dark hair, normally tied in a neat ponytail, fell over his back in long, messy waves.

“Did I wake you?” she asked.

“Don't worry about it.” Julius scratched his cheek and looked her up and down. She couldn't have been more soaked if she'd just jumped head-first into a river. “I guess you'll be needing some spare clothes.”

Five minutes later, Alice was slipping on one of Julius's old black shirts. It was fairly oversized, with the short sleeves almost reaching her elbows, but it was warm and dry and just what she needed.

“I'm decent now,” she called out.

Julius emerged from the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand. “Would you like a drink? I can heat up some water for coffee or tea if you're cold.”

“I'm fine, thank you,” she said. In fact, the only part of her still wet was her hair, even though she'd managed to squeeze out the worst of the water. Luckily, her locks were fairly thin, so they usually dried quickly.

She walked over to one of the sofas in the centre of the room and sat down. “Do you have a blanket?”

But Julius shook his head. “I'm on the sofa. You're in the bed.”

Alice lifted her chin stubbornly. There was no way, in good conscience, she could kick Julius out of his own bed and make him sleep on the sofa. She opened her mouth to argue, when another idea hit her, one that made her heart jump. “I mean, we're both sensible adults. Why don't we both go in the bed?”

“Is it big enough for two people?” Julius looked up at the bunk bed on stilts in the corner of the room.

While Alice had never been up there personally, she could tell from the ground that it was either a large single or a small double. Besides, she had always been on the smaller side, so wouldn't take up much space.

“Let's see,” said Alice. She walked over, climbed up and the ladder and looked down. There seemed to be more than enough space for two people. When she told Julius, he pulled his lips into a tight line.

“Alice, are you sure? I mean... You trust me, don't you?”

“Of course I trust you, Julius..”

With a sigh, the Watchmaker said, “At least it'll save on blankets.”

That was as good a confirmation Alice suspected she was going to get. Climbing onto the bed, she lay down on the outer edge, beside the wooden rail. From the ruffled covers and slight depression in the mattress, she suspected Julius favoured the other side, next to the wall.

The ladder creaked as the Watchmaker climbed up, then clambered over and lay down. Sure enough, several inches remained between them.

“Here.” Julius threw one side of the quilt over her and took up his own. Alice wrapped it around her shoulders.

“You don't feel like I've forced you to do this, do you?” she said, stabbed by a sudden pang of guilt.

“Not at all. I wouldn't have had you sleeping on the sofa, especially when it was my ceiling that gave way and got you wet,” Julius mumbled sleepily. “But Alice, if you feel uncomfortable at any point—”

“Honestly, it's fine. I trust you, Julius.” She rolled onto her side and gave him what she hoped was a calming smile. “Thank you for looking after me.”

“You're welcome. Of course.” Julius's eyes flicked to her and back at the ceiling. He was lying as rigidly as a plank, arms by his sides.

 _Has he ever slept beside someone else before?_ Alice found herself wondering, but she stopped the thought before it could continue. It wasn't her place to probe into Julius's past, just as she hoped he didn't think about hers. But the truth was, the only other person she'd slept next to was her sister, Lorina, back in her old world. It felt so strange to be here, just inches away from the man she liked. She should have been able to tell him how she felt then and there, but when she tried to compose her thoughts, she found them to be as tangled as a knot of string.

The window shook as a gust of wind pelted it with rain. She wondered if the bucket Julius had placed under the ceiling upstairs would be last until the end of the storm, or if the upper floors would be flooded in a few hours.

“Try and get some sleep,” Julius mumbled.

“Okay,” Alice whispered, turning onto her other side. A shiver ran down her back as her wet hair touched bare skin, but she pulled the covers up further, hoping Julius hadn't noticed. “Goodnight.”

*

She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up, there was a weight on her shoulder. It took her a few seconds to realise Julius's arm was draped across her.

Alice twisted to look at him. He was fast asleep on his side, his dark hair falling across his face. With all the stresses of his role lifted for a few hours, his expression was startlingly peaceful. Alice let her gaze linger on him for a few seconds.

His eyes flickered open.

For a tense moment, they simply stared at each other. Then Julius seemed to realise where his hand was and pulled back sharply. “I'm so sorry.”

“No, it's fine,” said Alice with a smile.

“It's not. I didn't realise–”

“Julius, calm down. It's okay, really.” Alice gave a small laugh. “Besides, I kind of liked it.”

A flash of lightning lit up the room, making her jump. The thunder that followed was deafening even through the walls.

 _Five miles,_ she thought. The storm was moving slowly.

Julius opened his mouth, apparently deliberating whether to speak or not. Finally, he dropped his eyes to the mattress and said, “If you want, you're welcome to... move closer.”

Alice could tell he regretted the words as soon as he'd said them, but she was touched. There was something sweetly innocent about the request.

“I'd love to.”

Rolling to face the wall, Alice moved back until her shoulders met Julius's chest. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to both their necks. His hand hovered over her, as if he were deciding where was best to put it.

“It's okay, Julius. I trust you,” she said.

The man mumbled something and wrapped his arm around her chest, resting his hand on her stomach.

Lying with her back pressed to Julius, his breath on her hair, Alice felt her heart rate quicken. His arm was like a cocoon, holding her close, wrapping her in his warmth. She wondered if Julius could sense the change in her pulse. After all, just two thin pieces of fabric separated them.

“The truth is, I've always felt safe with you, Julius.”

“Why?” he mumbled.

Alice considered that for a second. There were so many reasons why she valued the Watchmaker – his kindness, his protectiveness, the way his good humour occasionally peeked through his otherwise hard exterior. But of course, she couldn't admit all that out loud, so she simply shrugged. “I guess, after all this time, I consider you one of my closest friends in this world.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

It could have been her imagination, but Alice sensed a hint of disappointment in Julius's voice. She took a breath, knowing she would regret what she was about to ask. “Have you ever considered me as more than a friend?”

The world seemed to stand still as she waited for his response. Finally, he stuttered, “I-I don't... Of course not.”

Alice stiffened, which made Julius quickly add, in a softer voice, “I mean, it's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind... But it wouldn't work.”

She rolled onto her side to face him, making sure to keep a small distance between the two of them. Even in the darkness, she could tell his cheeks were flushed pink. “Who says it wouldn't?”

Julius shook his head. “I can't make you happy like the other people in this world. I'm bound to my duty here in the tower.”

“But you've always made me happy,” Alice insisted. “Even when you're working, I enjoy being around you, making you food, bringing you coffee. Yes, you're often busy with your work, but you always try and find time for me when I need it.”

Once again, Alice remembered Ace's comment about the two of them acting like a married couple, and she closed her eyes. She hadn't meant to say so much, but the words had spilled from her mouth like a waterfall. It was all or nothing, now. “You have such a beautiful heart, Julius. I always want it by my side.”

After a long silence, Julius whispered, “Alice, what are you saying?”

“What I'm saying is I've really come to like you, Julius. And I'm probably just making an idiot of myself, but I want to stay with you here in the tower, if you'll have me.”

Something warm touched Alice's face. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Julius's hand, his finger gently brushing her cheek. “You're more than welcome to stay here with me, if that's what you truly want.”

Alice nodded. All this time, she'd thought she was a burden on Julius. Hearing him say those words meant more than he could realise.

“I'm not as good with words as you, but having you here has made me very happy, Alice. I...” His words faded, and Alice could sense he was embarrassed by what he was saying. “Nobody's ever called any part of me beautiful before.”

“You _are_ beautiful, Julius.” Reaching out, Alice placed her own hand on his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw from his ear to his chin. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Their lips had only touched a moment when Alice pulled away, her whole face burning with the realisation of what she'd just done. “I'm sorry—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Julius pulled her into him and kissed her again, harder this time. Alice froze, taken apart by his forwardness, but then she allowed herself to melt into the embrace. She pushed her hand behind his head, running her fingertips through through the impossibly long tresses of his hair. She'd always wondered what it would be like to touch his hair, and now she was, she couldn't get enough. It was like thick silk slipping through her fingers.

A roll of thunder battered the side of the tower. For one terrifying moment, Alice thought that the window might fly open, flooding the room with rain like her one above, but Julius, clearly sensing her discomfort, whispered, “It'll be fine.”

He lowered his mouth to her neck, angling her head back so that he could press his lips to the sensitive skin there. Alice gasped, fingers tightening around the collar of his pyjama shirt.

 _I can't believe this is actually happening,_ she thought. It didn't seem real to have this perfect man wrapped around after all the nights she'd spent waiting, daring herself to confess her feelings. If she'd known they'd be reciprocated like this, she'd have come to him earlier.

Yet there was a sweet simplicity in the moment. Here they were, sharing a bed for the first time while the storm raged around them. Alice had never felt so warm, so protected, as she did in that moment. It was as if fate had forced them together.

She placed a hand on Julius's shoulder and pushed him gently onto his back so that she could mount him. There was little space, meaning she couldn't sit up fully without her head grazing the ceiling, but that didn't matter. She leaned down for another kiss, her hands resting on his chest for balance. Julius touched her sides, though he seemed reluctant to go any further.

“It's okay.” Breaking the kiss, Alice took one of Julius's hands and placed it on her breast over her shirt. He froze underneath her.

“A-are you sure?” he muttered.

Despite the low light, Alice could tell Julius was blushing deeply. While all this was new to her, his obvious naivety was endearing, giving her the confidence to lead.

“Yes,” she said with a smile she hoped he could see.

Julius's fingers tightened around her breast. Then he began to squeeze it slowly. Alice let out a sigh, her nipple hardening beneath his touch.

Wanting him to feel more, she lifted up her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, exposing her top half. Once again, Julius paused, apparently unsure of whether or not to continue.

“It's okay,” she said, a little breathless with anticipation.

The moment she felt his hands on her bare skin, her breath hitched in her throat. She'd expected being half-naked in front of a man would make her feel far more embarrassed, but Julius was a different matter. She hadn't lied when she'd said she felt safe with him.

He moved his hands slowly, cupping her breasts with his palms while his thumbs circled her nipples. A low, breathy noise grew in his throat as he quickened his pace. His hands were a little rough, no doubt a direct result of all the time he spent fixing clocks, though the gentleness of his touch balanced them out.

Reaching down, Alice undid the buttons of his shirt one-by-one until it was completely open. She ran a hand down his chest. His body felt slim but soft, with a tiny patch of hair at the base of his stomach. He caught her hand before she it dropped any lower.

“Alice, are you sure... Is this what you want?” he whispered.

She paused a moment to look down at his face. She could only just make out his features, but it was his eyes that caught her attention, wide as saucers in the darkness. Smiling, she brushed a stray lock of hair from his cheek. “Only if you want it, too.”

“More than anything.”

Julius shifted suddenly, turning so that Alice's back was against the mattress. He shrugged out of his shirt, and then his lips were at her neck again, one hand cupping her jaw. This time, she couldn't resist letting out a small moan as his other hand returned to knead her chest. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and hooked her legs around his waist, clinging to him like they were the last two people in the world. She felt a sudden pressure just above her collar as Julius began to suck on the skin there, making her throw back her head and arch her back into him.

But as his hand moved from her breast to her shorts, Alice froze. Julius pulled away from her, allowing her to sit up.

“What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” The Watchmaker's voice was frantic.

Alice shook her head. “No, it's just...” She took a deep breath to calm herself. The reality of what they were about to do had suddenly hit her. She'd been so sure of herself up to that point. Now she felt like that confidence had been washed away. “I've never done this before.”

“We don't have to do anything you don't want to,” said Julius, his voice full of reassurance.

“No, I want to.” Alice touched his upper arm lightly. She really _did_ want to, but suddenly her head was filled with worry. She'd heard the first time hurt. A lot. What if it got so bad she was forced to back out?

But as she looked up at Julius, she felt her worries melt away. Better she take this step with someone she loved. She nodded and pulled him into another kiss before whispering in his ear, “I want you.”

Slowly, Julius took hold of her shorts and eased them down her legs. Alice had to force herself not to squirm at the feeling of being completely naked.

When Julius lowered himself onto her, he, too, was completely bare. His lips found hers in the darkness, and they kissed again. Alice slid her tongue into his mouth, flicking it against his, while her hands stroked the long hair that fell across his back now that it wasn't confined to its usual ponytail. His hips ground against hers, the hardness of his erection digging into the top of her leg. Once again, she found herself stiffening at the thought of taking him.

 _Just relax,_ she thought, wrapping her arms around his neck and concentrating on the slow dance of their lips.

For a long time, they lay locked together under the covers, until Julius pulled away. He propped himself up on his arms and looked down at Alice with a serious look. “If you want me to stop, tell me. I don't want to hurt you.”

Alice nodded. “Of course.” The desire that pooled at the base of her stomach was in direct contradiction to the beat of her heart, which seemed ready to rip out of her chest. It was finally happening, the moment she'd wanted for so long yet found herself dreading.

As Julius reached down to position the tip of his cock against her, Alice closed her eyes. She bent her legs and angled her knees outwards, hoping it would allow for the least painful access.

“Okay,” breathed Julius, and ease the tip in.

Alice had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. The feeling wasn't so much a pain as a pressure that grew between her legs the more Julius pushed. She placed a hand on his chest, stilling his movements.

“Do you want me to stop?” Julius's voice was low and husky.

Alice shifted her hips, trying to get used to the feeling of being stretched around him. She was sure he was only halfway inside her, but already she felt unbearably sore.

“I'm okay,” she whispered through gritted teeth.

Julius began to move, pulling out slightly and sliding into her again. Alice dug her fingertips into his shoulders, not able to stifle a whimper this time. She felt Julius's lips against her forehead as he planted a tender kiss there. With his height, he had to prop himself up on his arms and arch his back a little to make their heads level.

After a few slow thrusts, Alice felt her discomfort subside to a more bearable level. She let out the breath she'd been holding in, and Julius, sensing her body relax, began to roll his hips against her with more deliberate movements. He buried his face in her shoulder and moaned in time with his thrusts, the sound sending waves of desire through her.

Alice latched her arms around his neck and kissed his ear. Her own breaths came in short gasps. She knew Julius was trying to be gentle with her, but his thrusts were becoming harder, faster, each one claiming her as his own. He slipped a hand behind her back and squeezed her to his chest as his lips latched onto her neck again, teeth grazing her skin.

“Alice, I...” he finally whispered. From the desperation in his voice, Alice could tell he was nearing his climax. She latched her legs around her waist and tangled her fingers in his hair, making sure he was as close to her as possible when the moment came.

Julius let out a long gasp and squeezed Alice so tightly it was almost painful. When it was over, he relaxed his grip and looked down at her. It was hard to tell his expression in the dark, but Alice thought she could sense relied mixed with a touch of guilt in his eyes.

“How was that?” she asked softly.

“Amazing,” he breathed. “I didn't... hurt you, did I?”

So, the expression Alice had mistaken for guilt had actually been concern. She smiled and stroked his hair. “No,” she lied, not wanting to ruin the moment by telling him how sore she felt.

He rolled off her and pulled back the covers. His pale body shimmered in the low light. The mattress between Alice's legs had been stained with a small streak of something she could only assume was blood. When she touched herself, her fingertips came back darker, too, though there wasn't nearly as much as she'd feared there would be.

 _So, that's it, then,_ she thought. She'd expected to feel different after her first time. People back in her own world had always made a big deal about things like this, and while the whole experience had been new to her, it had also felt... right. Most of all, she was glad she'd made love for the first time with Julius, a man she adored more than she could put into words.

Julius left the bed to go and fetch a towel. Once Alice was cleaned up, he lay down beside her again. His body was cold from the short trip to the bathroom, so she pulled the covers around them both.

“When do you think the storm will end?” she asked, snuggling up with her back resting against his chest.

“I don't know. They're extremely rare,” Julius mumbled.

Alice remembered him saying that now, back when she'd first watched the storm approach from the window. He'd also mentioned that the storms brought change. Whatever that meant for the wider world, she was certain that this was the start of a change for her and Julius. If it hadn't been for the rain forcing them into the same bed, Alice might never have gathered the courage to confess her feelings. It was almost funny when she thought of it like that.

She sighed softly. Julius's role was something he couldn't just abandon. That much she understood. But it also meant that moments like this would probably be few and far between. Was that something she could handle in the future?

Julius lifted a lock of her hair and brushed it out tenderly between his fingers. Then he reached his arm around and placed his palm against her chest. It took Alice a moment to realise that he was feeling her heartbeat.

_Every day, he works with clocks, the hearts of the dead. This is probably the first time he's ever felt a living, beating heart._

Yes, Julius had a time-consuming role, and it meant that he didn't have as much free time as the other role-holders in this world, but none of that mattered so long as Alice could be around him. Whether it was bringing him coffee, taking care of chores or simply sitting in the room reading while he tinkered away, she knew the two of them would each other very happy.

Besides, she'd always have the memories of this night to satisfy her until the next time they shared a bed, though from the way Julius was clutching her, she suspected that might be sooner than she thought.

They'd been lying there for several minutes when Alice realised something. The room was completely silent. The rain had stopped.

“Julius?”

“Mm,” he mumbled in response.

“I think the storm's finally over.”


End file.
